


Manager Noona [Suga x OC]

by Adawolfa



Category: bts x oc - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, F/M, Romance, bts - Freeform, bts x oc - Freeform, suga x oc - Freeform, yoongi x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adawolfa/pseuds/Adawolfa
Summary: "I heard from Uncle Shi Hyuk that you all have have been neglecting your own welfare, intentionally or not. And that's bad, because you guys are idols, that's more of the reason for you to take care of yourselves. So don't worry. Gong Ji Hae is here to help! Especially you, Min Yoongi!". The Daegu boy raised his eyebrows and smirked. 'Does she think she's a Samaritan-like superhero?" Little did Suga know, he's right.





	1. Prologue: A Serious Job

 "Ji Hae-ya, come down! Your uncle is here to visit us. It's already noon. Don't tell me you're still sleeping?" Mama's stinging voice left me lifting my body from the bed as I wiped my drool.  
            "Yea, Mama. Coming down in a few minutes", I groaned underneath my pillow. So this is how life feels like being unemployed. I walked my way towards the bathroom to wash my face as well as combing my hair to at least look presentable so that I didn't have to face mundane lectures from Mama.  
           "Hi, Uncle Bang Shi Hyuk! It's been such a long time since I've last met you!" I greeted happily. The last time I saw him was 7 months ago, back when Bangtan Sonyeondan was quiet.  
        "Ji Hae-ya, just woke up, huh? How is life like after graduation? Did you manage to secure any job?", He asked.  
        "Unfortunately, no. I've been looking high and low for one. But it's look like they don't want to hire any archeologist. Seems like there's nothing left to discover in Korea anymore" I sighed with full disappointment.  
         "How are you, Uncle Shi Hyuk? I bet you have becoming REALLY busy having to follow their tight schedule and taking care of them since they're becoming eminent" Uncle Shi Hyuk suddenly frowned, and he let out a tiring sigh.  
         "You know Ji-Hae ya, I am tired. But it's not because of their schedules. I'm too used to it by now. What I'm tired of is that they're acting like children who can't even take care of themselves"  
         "What do you mean?"  
         "Yesterday, Jimin nearly fainted. Again. When we asked whether he had eaten lunch or not, he could just carelessly say that he had forgotten. Even the members were shocked by this. They decided to eat first before him because he said he would follow along later, but in the end he didn't even touch a single grain of rice. Let's not forget about Namjoon-ah. Ah that Namjoon, sure it was normal for you to only sleep three to four hours a day if you were that famous, but he didn't even bother to enter the bedroom to rest", My jaw dropped slightly over his rants, but he didn't stop just there.  
"But who I am genuinely concerned of is Suga. Suga's eyebags are becoming more obvious. He sometimes forget to wash himself after practice and it came to a point where he almost didn't sleep for two days just because he wanted to finish a song. When we tried to talk it out to him, he would give out his typical, 'Yes, I understand' But the cycle would still repeat! And all us managers can't be there all the time to eye on them" I felt complete sympathy to Uncle Sejin. I could tell how tired and worried he is.  
        "You know, I can try to take care of them. Like some sort of.. Manager?" After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up with lustrous eyes.  
       "Pardon?" Uncle Shi Hyuk raised his eyebrows.  
        "Uncle Shi Hyuk, I can help you out. I know this sounds lunatic but Uncle Shi Hyuk, you're also tired of taking care of them right? You also need a break once in a while. I can help you by being their manager! I mean I know a bit or two about BTS, and I know how busy you all are. You gave me a full schedule before and you even took me to tour around BigHit studio five years back, and I still remember how it looked like. And I know what a manager needs to do. So, why not?" I asked enthusiastically.  
       "N –Now, hold on Ji Hae-yah. Being a manager is not something you can just learn from the book, you know? It's a really big responsibility and all-"  
       "I know, Uncle Shi Hyuk. You told me all those things before. What managers do, the rules etcetera but please give me a chance. I know I can make them love themselves better. If you're scared I might screw up, you can monitor for a few days and such, please~" I pleaded brazenly. I knew this was the only way for me to get a job.  
      "Ji Hae-yah, I'm reluctant not because I don't trust you or anything, but you're a woman, and you're still not married"  
      "Are you saying I'm incapable because I am an unmarried woman?" My heart sank.  
      "That's not the case, right now. It's not about you being incapable or not. It's about your feelings",  
      "Feelings..?" His tone turned serious which caught me off guard. Uncle Sejin let out a deep sigh before he continued.  
      "Right now, BTS is becoming more well-known to the world and this happens because they took their job as idols seriously. They didn't fool around and got caught up in some baseless scandals and rumors. That includes their involvement with female celebrities. They pushed their emotions aside just to get where they are now. And if you are a manager, it means you agree to be stuck with them nearly 24/7 almost every day. This means you're the only female they are going to see and interact with all the time. Do you understand what I am trying to say here?"  
      "Wait, you don't think I was going to hit on them, do you Uncle?" I let out a soft chuckle.  
       "It might sound funny but there had been cases where a few stylists and stage crews had to be moved out just because they confessed to them. That's why we were only told to hire married woman to work with them. But at this point, it's becoming challenging to find a woman with that relationship status" He explained.  
       "Oh, I see.." I grimaced.  
       "Furthermore, your capability as a manager is one of the determining factors of a group's success. They carry a huge responsibility in making sure they are on the line. Are you really certain you are able to be their manager?", he asked in a serious tone.   
      I went silent. I knew he was right, and I was naïve to just ask something like that so freely.  
      "Do you really want to take up the challenge?" He broke the silence.  
     "I do, Uncle Shi Hyuk. I still do. But I completely understand if you don't accept my reque-"  
     "Then I'll see you in the studio tomorrow. Now then, I have to go. If you excuse me," He stood up from the sofa and approached the door.  
    "Wait -what do you mean?"  I stopped him from reaching the door, puzzled over his sudden statement.  
    "See me tomorrow to get a closer look at the boys' schedule. You'll be needing them, temporary manager Gong Ji Hae"  
     "Uncle, are you seri- Sir, yes sir!" I saluted with eyes gleaming, touched over his hospitality and consideration.


	2. 1: Take Your Clothes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, yes; this chapter is inspired by that one scene from KnB but this is the only inspired scene throughout the whole fanfiction!

A female manager?" Namjoon changed his view from the phone screen to Bang PD's face instead.   
"That's right. She will be mending to all of you over the next few months. I hope the seven of you behave and treat her not just as your manager, but also as a woman" Bang Shi Hyuk's PD asserted as all of their gazes were fixed to him.   
"Woah, I never knew it's plausible to have a female manager in the industry. She's your niece isn't she, Bang PD-nim?" Jin asked for confirmation.  
"Initially I never thought of even letting her approach all of you. But when I think bad about it, my niece is an assertive woman. When she says she's going to get the job done, she will. She is not one to play with her words. I see her as the most suitable to take care of you seven grown men who fails to nurture themselves", He stated  
"However, there is one thing I would like to note all of you. My niece may look fierce and strong, but on the inside she is a soft woman. Please do not take advantage of her kindness for your own benefits. And please do not be too mesmerized and fall in love with her. I know you are laughing over this statement, but remember; This is merely a work relationship. I will not tolerate baseless gossips and rumors about how an idol is caught dating with their own manager, especially in this point of time", Bang Shi Hyuk's words caused everyone in the room to fall silent. They knew how deadly serious Bang-PD nim was and would do whatever it takes for them to not get onto his nerves.  
"Jimin-ah, you're in big trouble" Hoseok hit Jimin's shoulders jokingly.  
"Why me?! Hyung, you're the one who should be careful!" They all laughed over their gags. All of them knew how they were the most quick to fall in love with a woman they just met.   
"Wait, Bang PD-nim. She's not some sort of a secret fan who secretly goes 'Kya~ Oppa! I'm your number one fan O.M.G !! Please have my children!', right?" Yoongi's imitation of a typical ARMY caused everyone to burst into laughter, including Bang PD-nim, shocked how he was able to act out their reaction accurately.   
"Yeah, Bang PD-nim, is she an ARMY?"Taehyung asked.  
"She did listen to a few of your songs and admitted that your choreography of DOPE was amazing. But she is not a hardcore fan, so don't worry too much about it", the 7 boys were relieved when they heard his answer. On stage and during a fanmeeting, it was always refreshing top hear them yelling out their names in a fan chant or out of sheer excitement, but sometimes it became tiring for them to listen to people's scream.  
"Ah, speak of the devil. She's here" Bang PD-nim opened the door as soon as he heard a few knocks on the door. They all immediately stood up, ready to greet their newly-appointed manager.   
Gong Ji Hae entered the room with a bright smile and a nervous feeling that crept onto her. They all looked at her in awe, fascinated by her beauty and petite figure. Her attire was prim and proper. She was wearing a White long sleeved t-shirt, tugged into a blue and white striped pants, along with her black shoes.   
"Hello everyone! My name is Gong Ji Hae and I will be your manager until the next few months. Hopefully all of us can cooperate with each other" Ji Hae broke the silence and they all bowed and greeted her back.  
"Well, then. The boys are free for today so the eight of you can try to get along well with each other. I will be going now. Boys, don't do anything silly, okay?" Bang PD-nim reminded them before he left the studio, leaving Ji Hae with seven younger men.  
"Ok dad. Bye!" Hoseok joked and they all waved him goodbye as he shut the door.   
"So, Manager Ji Hae Noona, is i-"  
"Alright, I personally think that the introduction isn't really necessary. I mean, I already know who you guys are, who doesn't, right? You're Kim Namjoon, the leader and rapper of BTS. You're Jung Hoseok, the rapper and another rapper as well is Min Yoongi. Then there's the vocal line, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin, and the maknae, Jeon Jungkook, right?" Ji Hae pointed to each of them when she mentioned their names confidently when she cut Namjoon.  
"Woah, daebak! She's our number one ARMY!" V joked heartily, causing laughter to fill in the room.  
"As for me, there's nothing much for you to know, other than my name is Gong Ji Hae. I'm 25 years old and I was born in Daegu, I still live there. I'm a fresh graduate of Sang Myung University, majored in Archeology. Unfortunately, after six months of job-hunting, I couldn't get a promising career related to my course, which led me to being here in BigHit, after much persuasion to Uncle Shi Hyuk. I'm still under 'probation', so I could get fired anytime if I messed up. So I hope you guys cooperate with me in this one, alright? Oh, and no need to be so formal, addressing me as a manager and all. Calling me noona is fine" Ji Hae stated cheerfully, hoping that it wouldn't make things awkward for them. They all agreed to what she said.  
"So, let's get straight to the point. I want you guys to strip, okay?" Upon hearing her request, the room that was filled with smiles and laughter, became silent.  
"S -Strip?" Jungkook repeated, thinking he misheard it.  
"Yep! Ah, wait. I don't mean everything. Just take your clothes off and make one line, alright?"   
"W -Wait, why all of a sudden?" Jin asked, slightly startled.  
"It's a way for you to cooperate with me, Kim Seokjin. Let's not waste anymore time and line up!" Surprisingly, no one fought back. They looked at each other, giving worried and puzzled glances. They obeyed and took off their clothes reluctantly, lining up and faced her.   
Hoseok who was so jumpy and excited upon meeting Ji Hae, became shy and quiet. He never showed his half naked body openly to anyone, even to the fans. The only time he did it when it was a concert, and that was accidental. Taehyung and Jungkook covered their bare chest by crossing over them, even though they knew it was pointless while the others were restless and still confused over her brazen request. Yoongi started to wonder if she's a sasaeng fan under disguise.  
"Let's start off with you, Kim Namjoon. Hmm, hey this isn't bad. You've been eating a lot lately haven't you? Your biceps are getting larger and your chest is growing bigger too. But I do suggest you take up more japchae and Hobak-juk. You can get yout protein hit from lean beef and eggs, and vitamins and minerals courtesy of the array of colourful vegetables, including spinach, carrot and shiitake mushrooms. I don't see you as malnourished. So you're fine" Ji Hae scanned up and down of his upper body, pleased with his food intake.  
"Um.. Thanks. I'll take that into account" Namjoon was quietly relieved that their new manager was a knowledgeable woman.  
"Jung Hoseok-ah.. Did you eat ramen a few hours ago?" Ji Hae asked, disappointed.  
"Woah, how did you know?!"  
"I can tell from how nearly bloated your stomach is. Now, I'm not stopping you from eating whatever you want, but remember, you won't be able to elongate your ligaments by doing this. You need sufficient vitamin D which you can easily obtain from yogurt, milk and even cheese. But not the cheese that you get from Pizzas, alright? They're fattening and you might consume six to nine grams of saturated fats, which raises LDL cholesterol levels and it's bad for your health. You're a dancing machine, so you should control what you eat a bit alright?" Ji Hae advised Hoseok, unconsciously making him nod, as he was still surprised how she could inform them easily as if reading out of a textbook.  
She approached them one by one and everyone received different advices. Seokjin was the only one who got the most compliments about his welfare, making him automatically gave her a flying kiss in which she avoided. Jimin got the most scolding by Ji Hae, causing most of the members to snicker away in delight. Once she approached Yoongi, her eyes widened in dismay.  
"Min Yoongi... How long have you survived not eating? You're just.. Bones" Ji Hae couldn't hide how worried she was.  
"Eh, I did eat, Ji Hae Noona. What are you-"  
"Three spoons of rice is not considered as eating, Min Yoongi" He felt silent, not knowing what to answer.  
"Hyung, didn't you say you ordered lamb skewers last night?" Jungkook asked, worried.  
"I did. But I guess they didn't show up or something...." Yoongi did not dare to look at Ji Hae who was less than 10 centimeters from his bare chest by now, slightly uncomfortable.  
"Yoongi, I understand how important work is and all. But really.. To that extent? Please eat. Anything will do. Don't overwork yourself until you get lost of who you are. It's not like you will meet your deadline just by eating for thirty minutes. I don't even need to know you personally. I can tell you overwork yourself and you intentionally neglect your own welfare. It makes sense if you feel like sleeping every time, You're just dead tired!" Ji Hae exclaimed a disappointed look. She knew he was avoiding her gaze.   
"So annoying"  
"What?"  
"Alright, I get it. I'll eat, noona. Sorry" He apologized with an insincere tone. He couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. He was supposed to finish writing his song today on his free time, but no. Manager Ji Hae just had to come at the wrong timing and then gave him a long, mundane lecture in which he has been hearing for the past few days not only from Bang PD-nim, but the other boys, as well.  
"Listen up, guys! I'm here as the manager not just to gain experience or anything of the sort. I'm here to take care of you, too. I heard from Uncle Shi Hyuk that you all have been so busy that you guys ended up neglecting your own welfare, intentionally or not. And that's bad, because you guys are idols, that's more of the reason for you to take care of yourselves. So don't worry. Gong Ji Hae is here to help!" She beamed  
"Especially you, Min Yoongi!", she pointed at his face enthusiastically, with a burning passion in her eyes.  
The Daegu boy raised his eyebrows and smirked. 'What is she? A wannabe superhero?"


	3. You're Overreacting!

Eye-opening.  
Gong Ji Hae couldn't describe how mesmerized she was when she saw them dancing to their new comeback that would be released a month later, Fire. She was captivated over the younger boys who were so passionate in their performance, it gripped her. Ji Hae finally understood why fans would scream upon seeing them performing live. Somehow, their burning passion ignited fire inside of viewers, it certainly did for her.   
Once they stopped dancing to it in front of the old, corroded building, that was supposed to be the background of their choreography, I approached them.  
"That was amazing! You guys are seriously going to perform this? That was so awesome!" She exclaimed and handed Jungkook followed by the others a water bottle and a wet towel to wipe off their sweat.  
"Yoongi, you want some water?"  
"No, thanks. I'm fine." He walked off from the set without looking at her. Ji Hae frowned. When would he try to at least look at her in the eyes? Did he despise her that much? She only started her second day as Bangtan Sonyeondan's manager, but one of them already found her annoying and a 'goody goody two shoes', looked like it was harder than how she expected it to be.   
Does he hate me already?  
"Who hates you Ji Hae noona?" Taehyung's voice startled her.   
"Did I say that out loud? Ignore it haha", she faked a laughter.   
"Is it Suga Hyung?" Jungkook's question caused her eyes to widen slightly. She then sighed, knowing it was futile to retaliate.   
"It seems that way"  
"Ji Hae Noona, he doesn't hate you. That's just how he is. It's hard for him to open up to new people. At first, it was hard for us, too. But he's a really nice guy. Give him some time. He appreciates your dedication, but he's too shy to admit it. Also, he never really talks to girls so communicating with you on a daily basis might be a challenge for him" He explained. He knew she was devastated by his cold treatment, and he wasn't going to let that slide. After all the food that she cooked for them, and her mother-like aura? Now Jungkook was thinking of talking about it to his Hyung.  
"Thanks, Taehyung-ah. Uncle Shi Hyuk talked to me about Yoongi's personality beforehand. I know it's gong to be hard, but I didn't expect our relationship to have a big gap already. But I won't give up of course. I want to make you guys smile, even off camera", Ji Hae gave a relieved smile to Taehyung, making his heart soften. It was rare for him to meet someone so sincere. Indeed, to him, she was the most beautiful right now.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hyung, you alright? You seem restless." Jimin asked, noticing that he was fidgeting and bitting his lips.  
"I didn't check on Holy this morning." Yoongi answered as he tried to remain calm.  
"Your dog? That's so rare for you to forget. What happened to you?" Jimin couldn't hide his surprise considering Yoongi's love for Minholy was beyond the roof. He loved him so much he didn't want the public to know about his new family member yet, fearing that something bad would happen to her. Only the boys knew about the cute animal's prescence in which he kept in the dorm privately, delighted over the dog's cuteness.   
"I guess I got distracted. He'll be alright won't he?" Suga asked, now feeling more anxious. He wasn't planning to let the world know about his dog, but now he was starting to regret it since he couldn't ask for help.   
"Yeah, I'm sure he will. Don't worry about it. Hey, look at Taehyung and Ji Hae Noona." They turned their faces to look at them. Ji Hae and Taehyung were both seen to be laughing from a distance, and Ji Hae hit his shoulder jokingly afterwards.  
"Waah~ Since when have they gotten so close? Taehyung looks so smitten. He'll be in big trouble if Bang-PD sees this, haha." Jimin couldn't help but chuckle, especially when he noticed their height differences.  
"Hmph, she's already hitting on him on her first day? How typical."  
"Isn't it the other way around, though?"   
"Yeah, sure. Honestly, I don't understand why Bang-PD is nice enough to let her enter our dorm just like that. She's a womanf or God sake. She even woke us up so loudly as though she's trying to wake the whole South Korea." Suga spoke with an annoyed tone.  
"Hyung, you only said that because you hate waking up. The food that she cooked for us was good though, wasn't it?"  
"Good food or not, I still don't like her. I don't know why, but I don't think we'll ever get along well" Suga said bluntly. He was too stubborn to admit that Jimin's last statement was correct.  
"Oh shit!" Suga grunted in pain as he held onto his right hand. The people near Suga looked at him and realized that his right hand that he had been hiding was bleeding.   
"Hyung, your hand!" Jimin panicked.  
"Min Yoongi. What's wrong?" Ji Hae approached him, leaving Jungkook alone.  
"Just some blisters. It's alright, I can handle this." Yoongi tried to leave them so he could go to the toilet, but he was stopped by Ji Hae.   
"This is not 'just some blisters'. This must have been the after-effect of you touching the burning guy's hand during filming. Hold on, alright?" Ji Hae took out her emergency kit from her bag and put a small amount of diphoterine onto his hand using a cotton handkerchief, while the others observed.  
"I know it'll hurt slightly, but bear with it for a while." She held onto his delicate hand softly, not wanting to make the wounds got worse.  
"Y -You don't have to touch me, you know? I can treat them myself." Suga's heartbeat suddenly started to rise as he was startled over her sudden touch.  
"I know you can, Yoongi. But I'm not going to leave you hurt like this. This is the least I could do before we bring you to the nearest clinic." Ji Hae was finally able to wrap his arm with a small bandage at the affected area. "There, all done. I was worried when I saw fresh blood was on your hand. I can't get angry at you for this, because you're not at fault. Be careful next time, alright?"  
"You're going to be mad at me if I screwed up even though I'm the victim?"  
"No. I don't mean it like that, what I meant was-"  
"Noona, I already have my own mother at home. I don't need a substitute here. I'm thankful you helped me out just now but acting like you're my secondary guardian isn't necessary. I guess I have to repeat it twice for you to understand that" He cut off Ji Hae as he left the room, trying to escape the heavy atmosphere he stirred into the toilet.  
"Hyung, don't say that!" Jungkook, who only raised his voice to his hyungs in front of the camera, finally did it to him when they were not on the screen.  
"Yoongi-ah, I was just trying to heal you. I wasn't controlling your life in any way. You're always overreacting!"   
"Who's overeacting, now?" Ji Hae's eyes widened when she realized even the staff members and the boys were looking at him. She covered her mouth, feeling ashamed and observed Suga left the room, after he stole a glance.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"That's it for today. Good job, everyone!" Ji Hae congratulated them over their hardwork before sending them off back to their dorm.   
"Thank you for today, noona and for the food that you brought for all of us during lunch. We enjoyed it" Hoseok said, thankful.   
"Alright, see you guys tomorrow", the boys left her car one by one, while Suga was the first to leave. Before Ji Hae pulled the steering wheel, Namjoon stood beside her seat and knocked onto her window. She opened it to see Namjoon looking at her.  
"Hey, don't worry. We'll talk to Yoongi Hyung about this, okay?"   
Ji Hae smiled and nodded. She then drove away, relieved that she didn't have to hold back from faking a smile anymore.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hyung, are you there? I think we need to talk" True to his words, Namjoon approached Yoongi, only to receive a silent treatment from him as he walked out of the door wearing a mask and tying up his shoes.  
"Suga Hyung, where are you going?" Hoseok asked.  
"I'll be out in a bit" He answered while the member's eyes were fixated on him.  
"But at this hour? I don't think Bang PD-nim will like-"  
"Minholy's missing" The room when silent when Yoongi spoke, "Minholy's not in our dorm, and I'm going to find him, by hook or by crook"


End file.
